nardonefandomcom-20200214-history
Six-Hour War (Futuro de Daniele)
The Six-Hour War was an incredibly short conflict between the Systems Alliance and the Salarian Union in 2260 that had paramount effects on the Galaxy; as the name indicates, the entire conflict lasted just about six hours. The conflict was preceded by rapid expansion by the Systems Alliance into the Attican Traverse and continued distrust and hostility by the Citadel Council, the Salarians in particular, towards the galactic superpower. The conflict was aimed at forcing the Systems Alliance into submitting to Citadel law by taking out the Alliance's leadership. Background Relations between the Systems Alliance and the Citadel Council remained cold in the years following the Second Contact War and the dismantling of the Turian Hierarchy as a superpower. After the Turian Rebellion and the withdrawal of the Turians from the Council, the Citadel races found themselves without the military power they enjoyed prior to the Second Contact War and were afraid of how easy it would be for the Systems Alliance to take over Council space. The Asari and Salarians therefore dedicated much of their debating time to discussing ways to curb Alliance expansion; this amounted to the funding of Pirating groups leading to the Pirate Wars, a blockade by mercenaries in the form of the Korrban Blockade, and consorting with gangsters like Aria T'Loak in order to restrict trade with the Alliance. As these plans to curb the Alliance's expansion are drawn up, the Salarian Union began contingency plans for full-scale war, though the Asari had flat-out refused to go to war with the Humans. The Salarians were persistent, however, and used their brains to come up with a plan that would, in theory, effectively destroy the Alliance's leadership, leaving them to have no choice but to submit to Council rule. The plan consisted of sending in a small fleet of stealth ships into the Sol System and launch an attack on Arcturus Station, the System Alliance's seat of government, while the Salarians used a weaponized Mass Relay to destroy Eden, the Alliance's first-colonized world. Alliance spies caught wind of the plan and the Salarians were sabotaged. Infiltrators changed the trajectory of the Mass Relay to hit the Salarian colony of Jaëto and Arcturus Station was quietly evacuated. The war When the Salarian launched their attack on June 6, 2260, they were horrified to see their first-colonized world get incinerated and their stealth fighter squadron was met with annihilation upon entering Sol. The panicked Salarians called an emergency meeting of the clans of Sur'Kesh. However, prior to the convening of the clans, the Alliance were able to plant a bomb hidden beneath the floor under the main podium. As soon as the meeting officially began, Alliance Director Claudio Saracino gave the order to detonate the bomb, which destroyed the entire council building and everyone in it. This crushed the Salarian leadership and Sur'Kesh descended into anarchy with the fighting against humanity effectively ending before it started. Category:Futuro de Daniele Category:Conflicts (Futuro de Daniele)